Dora Mitchell
Dorothy Jean "Dora" Mitchell (February 24, 1945-) is an English inmate at HM Prison Drake Hall, where she has been serving a life sentence since 2001, after being found guilty of murdering her three ex-husbands, two in cold blood. Her first husband Stephen Mitchell, who she killed in 1975, she hit him over the head with an ashtray. Her second husband Joseph Shortman, who she killed in 1993, she hit him over the head with a hammer. Her third husband Michael Barryman, who she killed in 2000, she held a pillow over his face and suffocated him. Early life Mitchell was born on February 24, 1945, in Stafford, England, the fourth and final child of Geoffrey and Agnes (nee Hill). She had one older brother named Martin and two older sisters named Carol and Julia. She attended St. Dominic's Girls School in Staffordshire, along with her sisters. When she was sixteen, she married Stephen Thompson in her hometown. Their marriage was successful for eight years, until she kissed Michael Barryman, which Stephen did not find out about until after the birth of their daughter. Personal life She married three times, her first husband Stephen Thompson, she married in 1961, in her hometown. They were happy until she was unfaithful to him, when she kissed Michael Barryman, at her sister Julia's birthday party, he was dating Julia at the time, and their kiss resulted in the end of their relationship. She did not tell Stephen about kissing him, until after the birth of their only child Emily, who wad born in 1970. It was not long before Stephen began to have affairs, which she did not discover until catching him in bed with another woman. In 1974, Stephen told her that he wanted to end their marriage, as he was falling in love with another woman. She got upset and angry and they argued. Whilst shouting at each other, their daughter unexpectedly died of a coughing seizure, and was found by her mother, after her father stormed out of the house. They buried her at Stafford Cemetery. The following year, she came home from work early one day and caught Stephen in bed with his mistress Karen White, who she dragged out of bed by her long brunette hair and forced her out of their house. After which, she argued with Stephen and he told her that he could not forgive her for kissing another man and that he was falling in love with another woman and planning on leaving her. She flew into a rage and picked up an ashtray from a nearby table and hit him over the head with it. He was knocked out by the blow to the head and fell to the floor. She then hit him over the back of the head and again until he died. She buried his corpse in their back garden and the next day set fire to the house, but left before the firefighters had arrived at the scene. In 1977, she married Joseph Shortman, who owned the café that she worked in. She and Joseph used to visit her daughter's grave, where one day, Joseph suggested that they should try adoption, an idea, which she agreed to. That same year, they adopted a one year old boy named Sean, whose biological parents had recently died in a car crash and he was put up for adoption. During his childhood, she was very dependent on him, due to the fact that she had lost her own biological child.